Schwule Friseure küsst man nicht
by Fictive Friend
Summary: Im Friseursalon ihrer besten Freundin Alice begegnet Bella dem neuen Mitarbeiter. Sie kommen in ein kurzes Gespräch und Bella findet ihn auf Anhieb symphatisch. Doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass er schwul ist. Bella gibt ihn sofort auf, doch durch Zufall begegnen sie sich wieder. / All-Human /


**Schwule Friseure küsst man nicht**

_Hallo ihr Lieben! _

_Herzlich willkommen zu meiner neuen, alten Story! ;) _

_Diese Geschichte habe ich bereits geschrieben, jetzt allerdings eine komplette Überarbeitung vorgenommen. _

_Ich hoffe, das wird euch gefallen und will euch nicht länger hinhalten! :)_

**Prolog**

„_Kinder, man kann sich nicht einreden, dass man sich verlieben soll. _

_Und man muss auch nicht tagelang überlegen. _

_Wenn das Gefühl echt ist, weiß man es ziemlich schnell und mit absoluter Gewissheit. _

_Ich hatte das vergessen, aber ich sollte bald daran erinnert werden..." _

_(Ted Mosby in How I Met Your Mother)_

Wer auch immer die Maschine, die das Leben vorantrieb, bediente. Wer auch immer mich auf den Weg in die rechte anstatt in die linke Richtung schubste. Wer auch immer die Zeit vom Anhalten abhielt.

Manchmal – so schien es mir – passte dieser jemand einfach nicht auf, wenn es gerade wichtig wurde.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte es wirklich wissen müssen und dennoch hatte ich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Ich wusste es nicht.

Es fing eigentlich alles ganz harmlos an...

„Du liebe Güte! Was haben wir denn da?" Ein kurzes Ziehen, dann hielt meine beste Freundin Alice mir eins meiner Haare vor das Gesicht.

„Ein Haar?", gebe ich sarkastisch zur Antwort.

„Falsch! Das meine Liebe ist Spliss!" Ich musste wohl kaum erwähnen, dass Alice Friseuse ist?

„Fein, es ist aber trotzdem ein Haar, Al."

„Nein, Bells, es ist ein gespaltenes Haar: Ein Ha-ar!" Wir brachen in Gelächter aus.

Zehn Minuten später führte Alice mich zur Kasse. Ich bekam natürlich einen Freundschaftsbonus. Es hatte wirklich seine Vorteile eine Freundin mit eigenem Friseursalon zu haben. Ihr konnte ich meine Haare blind anvertrauen und obendrein fühlte ich mich äußerst wohl in dem kleinen, aber feinen, Geschäft.

Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, als wir die Bude auf Vordermann gebracht hatten. Der Raum war rechteckig, wobei eine der kürzeren Seiten komplett verglast war und den Eingang bildete. Die gegenüberliegende Wand hatten wir in einem kräftigen Grün gestrichen, die beiden anderen in einem helleren Grün. Als Kontrast hatten wir lilafarbene Dekoration ausgewählt. Die Möbel waren allerdings komplett in weiß, was Alice manchmal bereute, da das Putzen wohl eine Höllenarbeit war.

Apropos Drecksarbeit..

„Sag mal, hast du nicht einen neuen Angestellten?", fragte ich nach, da meine Freundin das letztens erwähnt hatte.

„Ach ja richtig! Er ist ausgezeichnet, du wirst ihn mögen, Bells! Ich hole ihn schnell, er ist fast so verrückt wie wir", kicherte Alice.

„Fast", betonte ich grinsend.

„Natürlich", stellte sie klar und wir kicherten, dann verschwand sie im Nebenraum.

Als Alice wiederkam, sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal.

Zuhause fläzte ich mich auf meine geliebte Couch und schaltete lustlos durch das Fernsehprogramm, doch nichts gefiel mir und ich schaltete das Gerät wieder aus. Anschließend fischte ich ein Magazin unter dem Tischchen zu meiner Linken hervor und blätterte ebenso lustlos darin herum. Irgendwie fand ich keine Ruhe.

Ich war halt eine Frau und Frauen mussten nun mal über gutaussehende Männer quatschen. Grinsend zückte ich mein Handy und schrieb meiner Freundin Rosalie eine SMS.

**B: Hey Rose, hast du schon den neuen Friseur bei Alice gesehen? **

Die Antwort ihrerseits kam prompt.

**R: Oh ja, schon vorgestern. Der ist eine glatte 10, was? ;-) **

**B: Allerdings! Wie kann Al sich da bloß auf die Arbeit konzentrieren? :-P **

**R: Na, du weißt doch wie das mit 10ern ist..^^ **

**B: Wie meinst du das? **

**R: 10er sind entweder vergeben oder schwul. Ist doch klar :-D **

Natürlich, das war klar wie Kloßbrühe! Trotzdem hatte ich das bis eben nicht bedacht. Auch wenn Rose vergeben war, schien sie da nachgehakt zu haben. Vielleicht auch gerade, weil sie vergeben war und dann keine Anspielungen von Alice ertragen musste...

**B: Und was trifft auf diesen Fall zu?**

Ich wusste nicht richtig warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte ich nicht, dass er schwul war. Ich hatte nichts gegen Schwule, aber er hatte mir wirklich gefallen, denn Alice hatte Recht gehabt, seine Humor kam unserem recht nahe.

„_Na los, zeig, was du drauf hast und kassiere Bella ab", forderte Alice ihren Neuen neckisch auf und dieser machte sich ans Werk. _

_Ich hielt ihm einen zerknüllten Geldschein hin und er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. _

„_Was?", fragte ich nach. _

„_Frau Bella, Sie wissen doch wohl, dass Geld die Welt regiert." Nicht wissend, worauf er hinaus wollte, hatte ich genickt. „Und wer die Welt regiert, der hat Macht." Er legte wieder eine Pause ein und so nickte ich erneut. „Und Sie gehen _so _mit Macht um?!", kam er zum Punkt. Er hatte ein absolutes Pokerface aufgesetzt, doch der Schalk blitze in seinen Augen. _

_Lachend hatte ich ihn aufgefordert mir seine Geldscheine zu zeigen und gespielt beschämt holte er einen ebenso zerknüllten Schein aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans, was nicht gerade zum Abklingen unseres Lachens beitrug._

**R: Bella! Er ist Friseur und Klischees kommen nicht von Nirgendwo! :-P **

Das reichte mir nicht. Ich brauchte Sicherheit. Tief im Inneren war ich eben ein gestörter Mensch.

**B: Er ist schwul? **

**R: Er ist vergeben.**

Klare Sache, Rosalie hielt mich hin, doch bevor ich mir eine Antwort zurecht legen konnte, kam auch schon die nächste Nachricht.

**R: Er ist schwul. **

Wie schon gesagt, dieser jemand, der für die Leben der gesamten Menschheit verantwortlich war, passte manchmal einfach nicht auf und dann passiert so was: Potentieller Partner für Bella sieht in Bella so wenig Potential wie es eben möglich ist. Strike!

_Was denkt ihr? Wer ist wohl der 'Neue'? ;-) _

_Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal, _

_Nadine_


End file.
